


Accidentally In Love

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did Ianto manage to fall in love with his boss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after End of Days (1x13)

Ianto liked to think that he was in control of at least ninety percent of his life. It wasn’t that he was a control freak; that was just the way he liked to think.  
  
That was why when he looked up one day and found himself in love, it threw him completely.  
  
He had been in love before, he knew that – you don’t jeopardise the future of the human race for someone you just ‘like’ – but when he realised his feelings for Jack they took him by total surprise.  
  
They had started out as nothing more than a means to an end. The only thing Ianto could think of that would distract Jack long enough to keep him from figuring out about Lisa.  
  
But then that all changed and Jack discovered Ianto’s deepest, darkest secret.  
  
Four weeks without his touch had been almost unbearable, but he figured that was just because he was used to routine and Jack was routine.  
  
But then Jack had to get himself shot by Owen.  
  
In retrospect Ianto should have realised that seeing Lisa down in the cells was a trick to make them open the Rift, but at the time it had felt so real that Ianto only felt one emotion; guilt at leaving her alone on that fateful day when she had been converted.  
  
Now Jack was dead because of him – because of their actions.  
  
He had known for a long time that a bullet couldn’t end the Captain’s life permanently – not since Jack had gotten shot two days after hiring Ianto, right in front of the young Welshman’s eyes – but now Jack had been dead for three days.  
  
Three days of not being with Jack. Three days of knowing that he was lying on a slab in the morgue instead of being a few feet away in his office. That knowledge was far more painful than Ianto could have ever imagined.  
  
“Ianto?” Tosh’s timid voice asked from near the computers, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Could you help me with this, please?” she pleaded, her brown eyes flickering down to the large object in her hands.  
  
Ianto nodded his head and quickly moved across the Hub to assist his friend. It had taken them three days to clean up the Hub and get it looking at least a little like it had previously.   
  
They would have been able to tidy up a lot quicker if Gwen had left Jack’s side for three seconds and helped.  
  
Ianto shook his head and pushed those thoughts away; he had no right to be bitter out Gwen fawning over Jack and wanting to spend every second with him until he came back to life – even though none of them could be sure he was going to come back. Owen had said he was going to give it two more days before officially pronouncing Jack dead and placing him in the freezer for good – even though that was the last thing any of them wanted to do to him.  
  
Him and Jack weren’t officially a couple. Even though they had been sleeping together for such a long time, none of the other members of Torchwood Cardiff knew for certain about Jack and Ianto’s relationship – although Ianto suspected that Tosh had her suspicions.   
  
Neither of them had ever officially discussed making their relationship official and Ianto had never pushed it. From the occasional fly-away comments that Jack had made about his past and the way he acted, Ianto assumed that monogamy wasn’t exactly the norm in the fifty-first century (providing, of course, that Jack hadn’t been lying about his fifty-first century pheromones).   
  
As he was fixing a screw in at the base of the computer, Ianto heard Tosh’s footsteps move away from him and across the Hub. He only looked up when he heard the footsteps get quicker and quicker. When he did, he felt all the oxygen in his lungs leave him.  
  
Jack was standing in front of him, being hugged tightly by an ecstatic Tosh. Jack was back.  
  
Ianto got to his feet and had moved away from the computer before he even realised what he was doing.  
  
Jack pulled away from Tosh, gently ushering her in the direction of Gwen who was standing nearby. The Captain looked up when he saw Ianto heading for him. Their eyes met and Ianto couldn’t help but notice how tired Jack looked – more tired than he had ever looked after coming back from the dead.  
  
Ianto paused in front of Jack, suddenly unsure about what he should do after he had helped the team commit mutiny and as a result Jack had spent half a week as a corpse.  
  
He jerkily held his hand out to Jack. The immortal threw him a small look and knocked the hand away, pulling Ianto into his arms and holding him as tight as he could – Ianto could feel that he wasn’t as strong as he usually was.  
  
Jack pulled back and Ianto opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get a word out, Jack cupped Ianto’s cheek with his hand and pressed their lips together.  
  
It wasn’t the first time Ianto had been kissed by Jack – there were even several times that Ianto had initiated the kisses – but this time the kiss was different.   
  
The rest of the team were watching them and Ianto knew there was no way none of them could deny tere was ‘something’ going on between their boss and the tea-boy.   
  
But that wasn’t made the kiss different. There was no lust or hunger in Jack’s kiss. There was nothing but pure love coming from Jack.   
  
Jack loved him.  
  
When the Captain released him, Ianto moved over to Tosh and Gwen. He looked over his shoulder and met Jack’s eyes with his own.   
  
When Jack smiled a little and squeezed Ianto’s hand reassuringly. That was when Ianto knew for certain.  
  
He wasn’t the only one who had accidentally fallen in love.


End file.
